Tied Up
by Lady Anatui
Summary: Kyro.  It's Halloween, and Bobby wants to have a party, but getting John to participate is the difficult part.


**Title:** Tied Up  
**Author:** Ana  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Timeline:** Pre-X2  
**Summary:** It's Halloween, and Bobby wants to have a party, but getting John to participate is the difficult part.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-Men. I don't own John, Kitty, Bobby, Rogue, Jubilee, or Piotr. And I don't own Halloween, but it'd be really cool if I did.  
**Author's Note:** I know this is a really REALLY late, but I, sadly, didn't get it done on time for Halloween. Well, happy late Halloween everyone!  
**WARNINGS:** Quite a bit of foul language, but that's pretty much it.

_Tied Up_

"Have a happy Halloween, everyone!" ends Professor Munroe just after the bell rings, and, thankfully, class is over. No more school for the rest of the day—quite a relief, if you ask me, but, then again, no one ever does ask my opinion (not sure why… could be those sticks up all their asses?)

As I'm gathering my books, Bobby comes up to me to either interrogate me or whine at me—possibly both. All I have to do is glance at him to figure that out. He really should learn to be less predictable. "Hey, John—" he begins, a grin on his face, blatantly showing to me that he's going to propose something I won't like.

"No," I reply before I even hear what asinine thing it is that he's proposing.

The smile slips off his face, and I can feel a small smug smile slipping onto mine. "What?" he asks in utter confusion (he never learns, does he?).

"No," I repeat more firmly, like he'll be able to understand it better. Maybe it didn't sink in the first time. "Whatever idiotic, messed-up shit you're planning, no." I pick up my books and make my way out of the classroom with an air of finality… only he follows me right on my heals, so that kinda ruins the effect.

He scowls at me once he finally catches up and is walking right beside me. "Yeah, and what if I was asking you if you wanted to help me pull a prank on Professor Munroe for Halloween?"

"You wouldn't," I say shortly. Duh. Does he really think I'd ever fall for that?

"You think you know me so well, John," he chides, rolling his eyes like he expects me to actually care.

"Oh, but, Iceman, I do know you so well," I reply, smirking deviously. "You're so predictable that anyone could know you 'so well'."

Again with the eye rolling. Hmm, he must be learning _something_ from me. Then, I suppose I must be proud of him. If he's opened his mind enough to start rolling his eyes, then there must be some sort of hope for him. "Right," he says sarcastically, "because being close friends doesn't mean that we would know each other at all."

"Of course it doesn't mean that," I agree quite amiably.

"So, anyway," he continues—as if I hadn't already rejected this plan—and his smile returns to its proper place, "since Halloween's tomorrow, I was thinking we could all get together this tomorrow night. You know, to watch some scary movies, eat lots of candy, play some games, and have loads of fun."

"No."

"Oh, come on, John!" he complains loudly, grasping my shoulder like tugging on it will sway my opinion. "You have to come!"

"No," I snap as I rip my shoulder away from his hand. Eww, it's like Bobby cooties, only cooties aren't real.

"But it'll just be a couple people. Just Rogue and Jubilee… and Piotr… and… another person." It's not very difficult to tell that his voice just went from very confident at the beginning to… a lack of confidence at the end.

"What aren't you telling me?" I ask suspiciously. "You can't lie to me, Iceman. I can tell when you're faking 'cause you suck at it. You couldn't possibly be any more obvious." Well, that's not true. Knowing Bobby, like I regretfully do, he could definitely be much more obvious, but that doesn't mean that he isn't being completely obvious now. It's like he's begging me to ask who the other person is. Stupid idiot.

"Rogue said she'd invite someone else," he defends. He's still not saying everything, but it's still better than nothing. Besides, it's not like I'm going, so I don't really give a damn. "So will you go?"

"Already said no, moron," I laugh, shaking my head at his obvious stupidity.

"Fine," he groans in resignation.

The next night, however, I find myself assaulted by him nonetheless. Fuck, I really hate having the same dorm room as him. If he has somebody (usually Rogue) over, I either have to deal with them or leave. Usually I get to leave. But, if I'm assaulted (like I just was!), it's generally a bit difficult to escape him and his happy-go-lucky attitude… and the freaks that seem to gravitate in his direction (Rogue especially).

You know what the two of them did?! They tied me to the goddamn chair, _that's_ what they did! Those evil, conniving, little… _monkeys_! (Trying to find the right words is difficult, you know, so 'monkeys' will just serve as a holding-place for the actual word that belongs there.)

And they're forcing me to watch the stupidest, least scary movie I've ever seen in my entire life! Who goes around watching 'Lady in White' for _Halloween_? Idiots, that's all! Why would anyone want to watch something about a little boy that seems the ghost of some redheaded girl where he tries to find her murderer? Boring. But, then again, even Bobby wanted to watch it. Colossus agreed, too.

But, then again, maybe I'm just pissy because I GOT TIED TO A FUCKING CHAIR! It is possibly, you know.

And I have to sit through the whole movie. Should I watch the movie or the idiots watching the movie. Honestly, the idiots might be more fun.

Heh, Iceman must be straining very hard not to make a move on Rogue. Can't forget that she'd take away his life, though. Then there's Jubilee just sitting there, her eyes glued to the fucking screen, with extreme glee written across her face—I think she likes the movie. Colossus is probably too dumb to even _understand_ this stupid movie. And, last, there's Kitty, jumping at every sound like the movie's actually scary. What a wuss.

But I'm still tied to the fucking chair! I bang my head against the back of my chair (a difficult task, I swear!) and groan in frustration, and I immediately hear a small shriek from the bed—Kitty. Did I scare her or something? Or is she just shriekfully challenged?

I open one eye in her direction to see her glaring at me spitefully before turning back to the movie, and I can't help but laugh. The poor kitten got her panties in a twist. Well, she'll get over it eventually. After all, kittens aren't supposed to wear panties. Hmm, it'd be rather awkward for any kind of cat to wear clothing. What's even scarier than that is when people dress up their pets. Honestly, I feel sorry for the pets. And to think that, somewhere out there, tonight, on Halloween, there are hundreds of poor pets dressed up for trick-or-treating. Well, something's got to give the animals a real reason to attack humans. If I was an animal and I was dressed up for Halloween, I'd want to exact revenge.

Wait a minute, Kitten without panties?!

Heh, interesting picture. Could be an interesting sight to see. Sad thing, though, because I doubt very much she'd ever walk around without panties on—other than, you know, getting out of the shower.

Hmm, I wonder if, with her abilities, she could just phase her clothes off. Would she do that? At least, if she were in a hurry? If she had to take a really quick shower (or was extremely horny and wanted to fuck a guy right then and there), she could just phase them off and jump into the shower (or whatever she'd jump into if she was that horny). I should find some way to test this theory—it'd be a _very_ interesting picture.

Too bad I'm still tied to this fucking chair.

Damn Iceman and Rogue. I hate them both. May they die painful deaths. …On second thought, if I really hate these people as much as I say I do, how do I let them treat me like this? Where's my lighter, anyway? Oh, wait, Rogue was smart enough to take that away so I didn't burn down the dorm or anything like that. Honestly, considering how tied up I am, I might (if I had my lighter!).

From the sofa, I can hear whispers, and I glance over to check on those evil people. Bobby and Rogue are murmuring about something, and I can catch a few words, but not very many. Something about me—I can tell that. I hear something to do with untying me, which sounds greatly appealing. I don't think it's very wise for them to be the ones to untie me, though, and I'm quite sure they know that, too.

After the movie's over, Kitty jumps up and turns the lights back on. She and Jubilee are scared as hell from it, and I have no idea how. Now, if we had been watching _Rose Red_, that'd be somewhat understandable, considering it's one of the scariest movies I've ever seen—not very scary, mind you, but still a little bit. This movie was so very not scary… not even gory.

Bobby stands up at that, too, to remove the DVD from Jubilee's portable player. After doing so, he turns to everyone and says, "Anybody want something to drink? I'll go down and get some soda pop."

"I'll go with you," offers Rogue immediately, standing up as well. "What do y'all want?"

"Sprite," Kitty says, and Jubilee seconds that. Piotr, on the other hand, declines any drink.

"John?" she asks, looking at me, and all I do is glare back. I don't want any soda. I want let loose. You'd think that she'd know that.

As the two of them leave, Bobby nods to Kitty meaningfully—no idea what it means, but it means something. When they're gone, she approaches me and says, "Bobby says I'm allowed to untie you now."

"Too much of a coward to do it himself?" I ask curiously.

"I think he's trying to protect Rogue. She's the one you'd be going after anyway, right? She's the one with your lighter," she reasons with a shrug.

"It's not like I don't keep backups anywhere," I snap back as she reaches out toward the nearest knot.

Colossus's voice makes her pause, though, as he says, "Are you sure it's safe to do that?"

"Nope," she replies, untying me nimbly. "But I doubt _St._ John would be treacherous enough to assault us for no reason. I do worry for Bobby and Rogue sometimes. I'd think that, if it wasn't Halloween, John would have already murdered them."

When she's completed her mission (so to speak), I stand up and push her out of my way. "What makes you think that, Kitten? I can always kill them now," I say as I move to my top drawer and pull out a small plastic lighter—not as good as my precious Zippo, but that's been assaulted and stolen so it'll have to do. I light it quite easily and move toward the door.

Jubilee gapes at Kitty and says quite hysterically, "You're just going to let him go kill them?!"

"People aren't meant to play with fire," Kitten reminds me.

I open the door and step out before turning back to the three still inside. "I am," I remind her with a devious grin. But, as I leave, she follows me, leaving the door open behind her. "It's not like I'm going to burn you, Kitten."

"No, but one of my two best friends are in—possibly mortal—danger, and, at the rate you're going, Jubilee will be in danger next, so I'm going with you."

"What, you mean I'm not your best friend?" I ask in mock surprise. "I'm so sad to hear that! How will I ever survive if you don't want to be my best friend?"

She laughs at that—rare to have that reaction from her. "Not sure, but you will."

Only the sound of our footsteps ensues.

"So you don't think I'll burn you, too?" I finally inquire curiously.

She shrugs. "I don't. Besides, even if you did, I think I can take care of myself. I can walk right through you anyway."

"You know, I was thinking early," I say almost randomly. "You wearing any panties today?"

She stops dead in her tracks, her eyes wide, and I can't help but laugh as I turn and look at her. Caught her off guard maybe? And then she practically snarls at me. "Yes, I am!" A bit scary, too.

"Hey," I defend as I continue on my way, "I was just wondering. Don't get your panties in a twist—if you're really wearing any."

"You're an asshole, you know that?" she snaps almost nonchalantly in a way as she begins walking briskly to catch up with me.

When she does so, I send her a sidelong glance and smirk. "For the record, I do know that."


End file.
